<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no disappointment here. by pyroallerdyce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683698">no disappointment here.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce'>pyroallerdyce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Padmé found out that she was pregnant, she prayed for a boy so that Anakin could have a son.</p>
<p>or:  Padmé is praying for a son but worries a girl could be a disappointment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no disappointment here.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 48, drabble 48.</p>
<p>Prompt 048 - disappointment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Padmé found out that she was pregnant, she prayed for a boy so that Anakin could have a son.  When she found out that they were having twins, it struck her that they might both be girls, and she was suddenly worried that they would be a disappointment.  She didn't want to tell Anakin that though, so she confided in her sister over the phone.  She didn't realize Anakin had walked into the room and once she hung up, Anakin just wrapped his arms around her and said boys or girls, he'd be happy.  Padmé was very much relieved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>